


Come to the dark side

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One swears that Three stole Five from them. Seven shows up and Five leaves with them.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. I've decided that I'm going to do as many of these as I can in a 24 hour period, and possibly connect some of them via high school AU. *headdesk*

“I don’t think you understand.” Nick Fury loomed over his adversary. “I had him first. He’s point on Matheletes! You stole him. You will damn well give him back.”

“That’s your argument? You called dibs? I don’t think so!” Darcy got in his face, not impressed. “He’s debate team now. It’s a more challenging for him, he likes thinking on his toes. With you, his only challenge is hitting a buzzer fastest. You want him, Fury?” And yes, she was using her cleavage as distraction. “You change your practice schedule!”

“Listen up Lewis!”

Voices echoed through the auditorium while Bruce sat waiting for debate practice to resume. Bruce liked both teams, he’d like to work out a schedule, but Darcy and Nick were each a bit much for him.

Donna Noble leaned over a couple of seats to get his attention. “Come on to Home Ec. We’ve got cookies.”

_Done!_


End file.
